A distributor is a device in the ignition system of an internal combustion engine that routes voltage from an ignition coil to the spark plugs in the correct firing order. Crank trigger distributors are a specialized subset of distributors that are designed for racing engines that use a crankshaft triggered ignition. Their low profile lets them fit in tight quarters and still accurately deliver the sparks required for ignition.
Crank trigger distributors, and distributors in general, have a rotating arm or rotor inside the distributor cap, on top of the distributor shaft, that is insulated from the shaft and the body of the vehicle (ground). The distributor shaft is driven by a gear on the camshaft. The metal part of the rotor typically contacts the central high voltage cable from the coil via the cap. This may be accomplished through a cap having a spring loaded carbon brush or a rotor that has a flat spring that contacts the carbon brush. The metal part of the rotor arm passes close to (but does not touch) the output contacts which connect via high tension leads to the spark plug of each cylinder. As the rotor spins within the distributor, electrical current is able to jump the small gaps created between the rotor arm and the contacts due to the high voltage created by the ignition coil.
Existing crank trigger distributors suffer from various deficiencies. One such deficiency is that crank trigger distributors typically leak vacuum through the distributor installation hole in the intake manifold.
Other such deficiencies involve not being easily adjustable, so that the lower drive gear cannot properly mesh with the cam gear, without the crank trigger distributor being adjusted. This makes it difficult to design distributors that can be adapted to engine blocks or intake manifolds of various manufacturers. Furthermore, existing distributors are not both adjustable while also maintaining the positive seal to control crankcase vacuum.
The deficiencies of current crank trigger distributors is especially significant in automobile or truck racing engines as existing crank trigger distributors do not allow for a proper seal that prevents crankcase leakage when the engine builder is attempting to create a vacuum in the crankcase for increased horsepower. Racing engines require decreasing the pressure within the crankcase and increasing the pressures within the engine cylinder to produce optimum horsepower and performance. Decreasing the pressure within the crankcase allows for engines to deliver more performance for their size and also creates more efficient engines.
Existing distributor systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,875 to Judd, U.S. Pat.
No. 4,306,125 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,014 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,407 to Heine These patents are herein incorporated by reference.
Existing distributor systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,875 to Judd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,125 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,014 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,407 to Heine and MSD Ignition, Distributors, “Chevy V8 Crab Cap Distributor.” These patents and publication to MSD Ignition are herein incorporated by reference.
However, none of these existing systems provide a distributor that prevents crankcase leakage, while being adjustable and adaptable to engine blocks or intake manifolds of various manufacturers.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a distributor and method to prevent or minimize crankcase leakage, while being adjustable and adaptable to engine blocks or intake manifolds of various manufacturers.
It is further desirable to provide a sealing assembly and method for making such a sealing assembly.